Theodore Sallis (Earth-616)
the Swamp Walker, Mr. Salad, Walking Mulch Heap, K'ad-Mon of the Fallen Stars, the Man of Lineage, the Swamp God, the Keeper of Illusion | Identity = Secret | Identity2 = (the Man-Thing's existence is publicly known, but widely disbelieved; very few people know that the Man-Thing was Ted Sallis) | Affiliation = , , ; formerly , , , , , , , , | Relatives = Ellen Brandt (wife); Job Burke (son); Adam K'ad-Mon (ancestor); Cleito (ancestor) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Man-Thing's Swamp, Citrusville, Florida; formerly Omaha, Nebraska | Gender = Male | Height = 7'0" | Weight = 500 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = None | Hair2 = (though hair-like green strands of vegetable matter cover much of his body) | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Man-Thing is made of plant matter that simulates a humanoid form. | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = (presumed dead) | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Guardian of the Nexus of All Realities; former biochemist, research scientist, university professor | Education = PhD in biochemistry | Origin = Human mutate exposed to mystical forces and a cocktail of hazardous biochemicals derived from the Super-Soldier Serum | PlaceOfBirth = Omaha, Nebraska | Creators = Steve Gerber; Roy Thomas; Gerry Conway; Gray Morrow | First = Savage Tales #1 | HistoryText = Early Life Dr. Ted Sallis was a biochemistry professor who worked at Empire State University. The United States Army recruited him into "Project Sulfur," which aimed to allow soldiers to survive bio-chemical warfare. With the army Sallis developed "Serum SO-2," and gave its user immunity to all known toxic biochemicals. However, it became unusable when it was discovered a side-effect was to turn its users into monsters After Curt Conner’s lost his arm in battle, Ted met him in the hospital and the two began discussing nano-scaffolding and Ted’s attempts to create “Captain America 2.0” and aimed at re-creating the lost Super Soldier Serum that had created Captain America. Unable to afford hiring Curt once they returned state-side, Ted still aided him in his cell regeneration research, leading him towards using lizard DNA. Sallis fell in love with one of his students, Ellen Brandt. The two eloped following a secret affair. After their honeymoon, they visited the fortune teller Madame Swabada, who foretold a catastrophic change. Origins With his own research needing to be moved to somewhere more secluded, he discussed with Ellen the idea of moving to the Everglades to be closer to Curt. Sallis was then reassigned to "Project: Gladiator," a S.H.I.E.L.D. research program based in the Florida Everglades Sallis modified his SO-2 formula as the basis for a new Super-Soldier Serum. The subversive organization AIM wanted the serum and conspired with a bitter Ellen, whom Ted had neglected since their honeymoon. Upon completing his new serum, Ted committed its formula to memory and burnt his records. When Ellen led Ted into an AIM ambush, he fled, attempting to reach Curt Connors lab. While fleeing, he injected the only existing sample of the serum into himself just before his car crashed into the swamp. He should have died, but the magical energies of the swamp combined with the serum, and some of Curt Connors regeneration serum. , to transform him into the hideous creature later known as the Man-Thing. His intelligence rapidly fading, he slew the AIM agents and horribly burned half of Ellen's face. Unknown to Sallis, Ellen had been pregnant. Early Adventures Man-Thing returned to his former laboratory after stumbling across Project Gladiator's creator, Wilma Calvin. The locals assumed witch-craft and has captured one of the project members, Barbara Morse, though the locals were being secretly lead by AIM. After threatening the entire project members, the locals were slain by Man-Thing. He returned to the swamp, not long after Wilma appeared to recognize him as Ted but was shot and went into a coma. After wandering through the swamp for a time he stumbled onto the Writer's Mansion and Man-Thing and Sallis appeared to be separated and Sallis was looked after by the family that lived there. However, this turned out to be an illusion conjured by The Writer who was using Sallis to finish his book by bringing the characters to life. . With the transformation of Ted Sallis into Man-Thing virtually unknown to the world at large, two of his former college’s Barbara Morse and Paul Allen, brought in Ka-Zar to try and track him down. At the same time AIM again returned to try and obtain Sallis' formula. A.I.M. captured Man-Thing in a pit after Ka-Zar had began to track him. Confronting A.I.M, Ka-Zar fell into the pit and after a short fight which Man-Thing has the upper hand, Man-Thing is knocked out by AIM. Going in to kill the pair, they are saved by Zabu. Pulling the unconscious Man-Thing out of the pit they take him back to the lab where they discover, Paul and Wilma have been captured by AIM. While Ka-Zar leaves, Man Thing slips through his bars and follows them to A.I.M.s secret base. After discovering the truth about Paul working for AIM, Man-Thing busts through the wall of the base and rescues Ka-Zar and after everyone gets out, Man-Thing blows up the base with him inside. Meeting Ellen in the swamp, she removes the bandages to reveal her face is fully healed and no longer feels scared on Man-Thing, who does not realize who she truly is. Showing no fear the two touch and Ellen is not burnt, sensing her sadness Man-Thing leaves. Man-thing spent some time in the swamp, meeting many of its residents and aiding those who had been wronged, usually by causing fear and scarring those were causing strife to others. Fighting Against Demons It was during this time Man-Thing first met the young witch Jennifer Kale and her brother, Andrew Kale when they accidentally summoned Thog the Nether-Spawn using the Tome of Zhered-Na. Initially unaware they had done so, the Kale’s returned to their town of Citrusville, followed by Thog and Man-Thing. Confronting Thog, Man-Thing is initially able to destroy its original host before being summoned fully. Returning the fight to the swamp, Thog is thrown back into his home dimension of Sominus. Thog returns to seek revenge by bringing Man-Thing to his home dimension, and offereing him the chance to return to being human again, if he kills the Kale family. Refusing to do so, he is returned to being Man-Thing and Thog is apparently destroyed. The Kale’s realise they are still in the swamp and everything is an illusion that Man-Thing only breaks when he realized that he’s touch wasn’t burning someone who knew fear. The Kale’s observe strange outbreaks of violence due to the takeover of human minds and souls by demons of the underworld. Deciding to assemble the cult, they prepare a ritual that he hopes will block the demons' entry to the Earth realm. Jennifer Kale and the Man-Thing disappear and re-appear in chains in an other-worldly dimension. Where they met Dakimh the Enchanter, who needed to recover the Tome of Zhered-Na, the tome used to originally summon Thog. Dakimh is aware of the demonic invasion of Earth and tells Jennifer that the Man-Thing is the guardian of the Nexus of All Realities. As the guardian, Man-Thing can prevent the doorways between worlds from being opened but must survive a trial by combat. The Man-Thing is forced to fight a barbarian Mongu. Mongu's battle-axe was ineffective against the Man-Thing, and the swamp monster fought back with his burning touch, winning the fight. Dakimh returned Jennifer and the Man-Thing to the swamp. For unknown reasons Man-Thing runs amok in the city. Man-Thing seemingly drop's dead and taken the Kale home, Joshua Kale tells everyone the origins of the Tome of Zhered-Na, which has it's origins stemming from Ancient Atlantis. Dahkim appears and takes Jennifer and Man-Thing to an extra-dimensional nexus to try and recover the Tome, battling various forces of the demons of Sominus in the process. When the cult members are captured, Jennifer and Man-Thing work together to secure the book and restore reality to normal, freeing the captured cultists. All are transported back to Earth, including a demon Man-thing was fighting, oncde back in the swamp Man-Thign is easliy able to overpower the demon. With everything restored to normal, the Tome vanished, and Man-Thing returned to the swamp, his bond with Jennifer seemingly severed. Many of Man-Thing's early activities involved meeting many of its residents and aiding those who had been wronged, usually by causing fear and scarring those were causing strife to others, including an abusive husband , a racist cop , a corrupt businessman who wanted to build an airport on Native American Land and a crashed bus. Meeting the Super-Hero Community His first interaction with a super-powered being was by awakening Wundarr, an alien who had been sent to earth to escape his dying world as a baby. Some time passed before his discovery and grew to adulthood without any education. Assuming each was being attacked by the other, Man-Thing and Wundarr fought until Man-Thing left, rejecting Wundarr's desire for Man-Thing to be his mother. Man-Thing was one of the many heroes involved in defending the earth from the hordes of the Dark Dimension, when Dormammu attempted to invade the Earth. Man-Thing then teamed up with The Thing to take down the Molecule Man's "son" after he appeared in his swamp. The Thing had initially arrived due to him feeling that Man-Thing had stolen his name. During the initial confrontation Molecule Man turned both Thing and Man-Thing back into their human form, before attempting to teleport but couldn't teleport past the swamp due to the Nexus. Ted was unable to remember anything past the accident and the pair travelled to Citrusville, where they fought the Molecule Man. Turning the pair back to their monstrous form, Man-Thing attacked the Thing and using the Man Thing's swamp mud, the Molecule Man was defeated. Attack on the Nexus of All-Realities Man-Thing finds himself on a strange world below a floating castle where he is picked up by Jennifer Kale, with the savage Korrek following from behind. Korrek catches up with Kale and the Man-Thing and attacks the two of them. However, this appears to be all a dream of Jennifer Kale. Korrek is transported to Earth's dimension through a jar of peanut butter and resumes his attack on Jennifer. However, when Joshua and Andy burst into the room, Korrek believes himself surrounded and flees into the swamp. The Kales are soon visited by Dahkim the Mystic who has come to tell the Kales about the disruption in the Nexus of Realities caused by the construction being done in the swamp. He has also come to train Jennifer in his mystical knowledge and reveals the dream world is just a different place and people are teleported there. While in the swamp, Korrek met the Man-Thing. Attacking the creature in a fury, he once again sees that no matter what he does, he cannot harm the Man-Thing and so he stops fighting. While lamenting over his plight, Korrek is visited by Howard the Duck, who has also found himself transported to Earth's dimension as well. Howard and Korrek team up to find a way back to their respective realities. Traveling through the swamp with Man-Thing in tow, Korrek is compelled to go to the F.A. Schist construction site after hearing a blood curdling scream. Spotting Demons attacking the site, the Demons soon turn their attention towards Man-Thing, Korrek and Howard and close in for the kill. Man-Thing, Korrek and Howard the Duck are attacked by the demons that are followers of the "Overmaster" who seeks to take over all of existence. Fighting a losing battle against the neigh indestructible demons, the trio are saved by a last minute intervention by Dahkim, who asks them to join him in stopping the Overmaster.Their first task was to rescue Jennifer who had been captured by the Overmasters followers. Explaining that they need to realign the Nexus of Realities, the foursome begin to hop across the dimensional, loosing Howard on the Journey. When the trio arrive at the center of the nexus, they succeed in realigning it, however it also gives the Overmaster and his Congress of Realities access to the realm of Therea, where they hope to kill the Gods that reside there and take over. There the Overmaster unmasks himself, revealing him to be the demon Thog. The Man-Thing battles Thog and his minions, burning those who fear him, and when Thog becomes afraid of plunging into the moat of Therean water, Man-Thing grabs him and he begins to burn as well. With his hands melting, Thog tries to break free, and ends up falling in the moat of pure water, which seemingly kills him. With their master defeated, the Congress and it's armies retreat back from whence they came. The God's of this realm are revealed to be two dogs under the care of two farmers. When the Man-Thing touches one of the dogs, they are all shown the full of reality before all being sent to their respective homes. The Man-Thing in some sense befriended Richard Rory , Ezekiel Tork and his pet Dawg , and fought Franklin Armstrong Schist and Professor Slaughter ; the religious zealot Foolkiller ; the Critics, afterlife agents seeking to judge the fate of suicide victim and clown Darrel Daniel ; the natives of La Hacienda, home of the Fountain of Youth, whose waters nearly cured the Man-Thing and horribly mutated Schist before his death; the Glob, Yagzan, and the Cult of Entropy; the Si-Fan, alongside Shang-Chi; and the Gladiator, sent to recover Sallis' formula by Death-Stalker. Schist's wife Vivian hired Dr. Dane Gavin to capture or kill the Man-Thing; he chose the former, placing Man-Thing on display in the New York Museum of Natural History, where visitors' fears sent the Man-Thing on a berserk rampage through the city until Dr. Gavin and Schist's daughter, Carolyn, took him back to the swamp. Man-Thing later faced the manifested hate of Maybelle Tork, the Demons of Liberation (embittered scarred war veterans) , and the reality-altering Brian Lazarus. Wandering into the Port Everglades, the Man-Thing was trapped on the Marietta cargo ship and caught up in a two-century-old curse involving the satyr Khordes, the immortal crew of the pirate Captain Fate, and oceanographer Dr. Maura Spinner. Maura was a reincarnation of the former captain of Fate's crew, whom Fate had traded to Khordes in exchange for his treasure. Mistaking the satyr's benevolent intent, Maura had slain Khordes, who cursed them all. After helping convince Spinner to accept her destiny by the resurrected satyr's side, Man-Thing returned to the Everglades. The bog beast then joined old allies Korrek, Dakimh, and Jennifer Kale against the extradimensional sorcerer Klonus and warrior Mortak . In a weird twist of fate, a Man-Thing-shaped candle (created after his New York rampage) was drugged and given to Ted Sallis' former love interest Sainte-Cloud by her jilted lover Chuck, causing her to see Man-Thing hallucinations; exposed to the drug himself, a terrified Chuck badly burnt his face on the candle. After surviving an assault from his one-time victim Jackson Hunter , the Man-Thing halted the Mad Viking's rampage. He then heeded the tortured spirit of student Edmond Winshed, taking vengeance on Edmond's former tormentors. Captured by townspeople and thrown into a sewage treatment plant, Man-Thing escaped and slew the Mad Viking, ending a violent book-burning crusade by the Viking and Olivia Selby. Now able to survive longer away from the swamp, the Man-Thing was brought by Richard Rory to Georgia, where he escaped. He fought the demon Ehrthold, the soul-stealing Scavenger and his demonic creator Thog, whose Nightmare Boxes threatened to plunge all reality into madness until the positive wills of Ted Sallis and Steve Gerber contaminated the boxes, foiling Thog, whom Man-Thing incinerated. Alongside Ghost Rider, Morbius, and the Werewolf as the Legion of Monsters Man-Thing helped destroy the enigmatic Starseed, actually a would-be savior of humanity. After again fighting the Molecule Man alongside Iron Man, the Man-Thing was captured along with the Glob by the Collector, who pitted them against the Hulk before they rebelled and escaped. Man-Thing later helped psychic Andrea Rodgers restore her fragmented personality, helped thwart the inane cosmic menace Bzzk'Joh, drove off D'Spayre, destroyed Jude the Entropic Man and Victorius, allied with the Cult of Entropy (narrowly missing a chance to regain his humanity), and encountered the extradimensional Micronauts. Sallis' mind was nearly restored by Dr. Karl Oheimer's cerebral regeneration therapy for a CIA project; but the army suspected enemy involvement and tried to protect Sallis' serum by attempting to rescue Oheimer, who was slain in the process. The sentient Man-Thing slaughtered all others involved, but once back in the swamp his mind faded. Another experimental project briefly transported him to the Himalayas, where he encountered a Yeti race descended from Cro-Magnons. The sorcerer Baron Mordo returned him to the swamp, restored Sallis' mind and used him as a pawn against Dr. Strange in a plot to destroy Earth, but Jennifer Kale helped the Man-Thing throw off Mordo's control and foil the plot, though Sallis' mind again faded. After aiding Howard the Duck against the mad monopoly of Kong Lomerate, the Man-Thing befriended Sheriff John Daltry and Barbara Bannister, alongside whom he again met Captain Fate and opposed yet another Thog plot. This time, Sallis was cured and writer Chris Claremont took his place as the Man-Thing, destroying Thog. Dr. Strange restored Claremont, but Sallis' curse returned and proved irreversible. The Man-Thing was possessed by Unnthinnk, one of the demon coven called the Six Fingered Hand, who battled the Defenders in a massive plot to take over Earth; the Six Fingered Hand turned out to be pawns of the Hell-Lords in a scheme to use the Nexus in an aborted attempt to merge Hell and Earth. Alongside Thor he opposed the Man-Beast and the Bi-Beast, then briefly served as a pawn of the mad sorcerer Ian Fate, leading to another rampage through New York. Back in the swamps, Sallis refused an offer from the demon Eblis to become human in exchange for his mortal soul. The government's Project Glamor developed a version of Sallis's formula, planning to attack Russia with super-soldiers, but these warriors were destroyed by the Man-Thing and others. Another Sallis serum derivation, SS-8, was used by Daemian Wainscroft, mutating his son Deke into a powerful form until being functionally lobotomized by the Punisher. Alongside the Hulk, the Man-Thing encountered a new Glob, and was later nearly destroyed by the Deviant Ereshkigal when she used the Star Brand to access the Nexus in an effort to rule all reality. Another writer with reality-warping powers used the Man-Thing to complete his final story in the last seconds of his life. Shortly thereafter, the Man-Thing was one of the Daydreamers joining Franklin Richards on a surreal journey to accept Onslaught's seeming destruction of Franklin's parents, who had actually survived in the Counter-Earth of a pocket realm created by Franklin; however, Ashema the Listener, a Celestial who would help Franklin retrieve Onslaught's victims and establish Counter-Earth as a real planet orbiting opposite Earth, obliterated the Man-Thing in order to stop him from blocking access to the pocket realm. Re-created via the combined energies of an Asgardian Norn Stone and the recent breaching of the dimensional barriers, the Man-Thing's form was briefly usurped by mailroom employee Carl Shuffler, who was removed by Spider-Man using instructions from the virtually omniscient Authority. Recent dimensional travel had shattered the Nexus of Realities, and Dr. Strange recruited Ellen Brandt to help Man-Thing restore it. In the process, the Man-Thing was possessed by K'ad-Mon, the history of the Men of Lineage was revealed, and Sallis learned that his relation with Ellen was predestined to restore his hereditary mission. Ellen, the Man-Thing, and K'ad-Mon recovered Nexus fragments from within the maddened Devil-Slayer, from Howard the Duck (despite the opposition of Mahapralaya and a revived Cult of Entropy), from Cleito herself in ancient Atlantis, and from a Nexus-created planet that Ellen had to destroy to save reality. Their efforts to restore the Nexus were opposed by the Fallen Star Mr. Termineus, the embodiment of finality, who had visited the young Ted Sallis over the years. Termineus had captured Ellen's long-lost son Job Burke and trained him as his disciple in a plot to destroy all existence. Devil-Slayer united the remaining Fallen Stars, including K'ad-Mon and Sorrow, to stop Termineus. Using the power of the final Nexus fragment, Termineus succeeded in shattering the healing Nexus, wiping out all reality. However, Sallis' nature as the Man of Lineage (combined with his love of Ellen) allowed him to briefly maintain the dream of existence; he joined forces with Job, who rebelled against his mentor, to re-imagine the creator's dream that had formed reality. All existence was restored, with Ted and Ellen inhabiting the Nexus itself, while K'ad-Mon retained control of the Man-Thing. Job returned home with his adoptive parents to live his life and prepare for his future destiny. Termineus began to plot anew to bring about the endgame, but as it was he who had involved K'ad-Mon in this struggle, he had to deal with bringing about his own failure, due to his inability to relinquish the love in his heart for his former wife, Sorrow. Shortly thereafter, the ancient Scrier mutated one of his cabal into the Outrider to seize the Nexus. Spider-Man helped foil this plot, and Ted and Ellen drew the consciousness of the Nexus down into the Man-Thing, merging into a powerful collective being. This merged being left the earthly sphere, becoming the new Nexus, and the magic of the swamp re-formed the Man-Thing's original form, apparently instilling it with the residual memory of Sallis' consciousness. Continuing its subconscious mission to defend the swamp and Nexus, it incinerated botanist Owen Candler, creator of the Salvation Seed and the Union, which had threatened to replace humanity with plant simuloids; slew a mad scientist who tried to use the Man-Thing in experimental emotion therapy; and even opposed a universe-menacing, virtually omnipotent Thanos enhanced by the Heart of the Infinite. Eternally cursed with a monstrous form, barely aware of its past or surroundings, the Man-Thing remains the most startling slime creature of all. Thunderbolts The Man-Thing was recently slashed in half by Ares of the Dark Avengers and "bagged and tagged" since then, however he was seen protecting the Moloids who are collecting and spiriting away the Punisher's body parts, after he is dismembered and decapitated by Daken, acting on the orders of Norman Osborn. After Norman Osborn was deposed during the events of Siege, Man-Thing was moved to the Raft. There, Hank Pym studied it and created a device which used Man-Thing's connection to the Nexus of All Realities to enable Luke Cage's Thunderbolts to teleport anywhere in the world. He was inscribed with the 'World Song' by Satana. Using the Nexus of All Realities, Man-Thing was able to escape the Raft and run amuk around New York City. Howard the Duck, along with She-Hulk, Nighthawk, and Frankenstein's Monster went in search of him in an attempt to stop him. Returning to the Thunderbolts, he helped during an invasion of Chicago by absorbing the hordes of monsters sent to destroy it. This caused him to become giant-sized. Satana extracted a bulb from his old, burnt out body. Fearsome Four During the Fear Itself event, Howard the Duck formed a team called the Fearsome Four with She-Hulk, Frankenstein's Monster and Nighthawk to stop the Man-Thing who found himself driven to an uncontrollable rage, caused by the immense levels of fear generated by the Serpent's hammer-wielders across the world. Facing various alternate universe heroes and the Psycho-Man, brought to Earth by the Man-Thing's connection to the Nexus of All Realities The Four were eventually able to confront their own fears and calm the Man-Thing, bringing an end to his rampage and saving the world, before going their separate ways. The Howling Commandos of S.H.I.E.L.D After his escape from the Thunderbolts and handling by the Fearsome Four, the Man-Thing was captured and entered into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s S.T.A.K.E. sub-division. While on their inaugural mission, the Howling Commandos were in combat with a viral plant infection. Multiple of these infected individuals joined together to form a larger being. This was cause for Dum Dum Dugan to call in for Man-Thing to be dropped into the fight. He then proceeded to fight off the enlarged being and defeat it using his burning touch. Sadly due to this the idol they were sent to retrieve was destroyed and their first mission was both success and failure. | Powers = :*'Immortality:' Man-Thing is able to regenerate itself by drawing material from the swamp it dwells in, and is virtually immortal. It's porous form is resistant to most physical attacks because it's not entirely solid; a fist or a bullet will usually pass right through it. He is also able to pass through many fences by oozing through the gaps in the chains. :*'Empathy/Acidic Secretion:' As the Man-Thing, Ted's "brain" is no longer centrally located as when he was human: mutated analogs of his brain cells are unevenly distributed throughout the volume of his head and torso. Inhuman in its functions, his "brain" is incapable of reason, thought, or long-term memory. The Man-Thing does have a sensory apparatus, the location and nature of which is unknown, which is able to empathically sense the emotions of other organisms. Unless stimulated by external emotion, the Man-Thing remains inert. Sensing emotion, he will seek out its source, his pace determined by the intensity of the emotion. Mild emotions provoke "curiosity," causing him to draw near and "observe." Violent emotion will provoke him to seek out the source and attack it. He does not possess emotions himself. Violent emotions in others cause him some form of extreme discomfort, which produces a physical reaction on the surface of his body. In response to emotional provocation, his body produces fuming sulfuric acid which can cause severe burns when in contact with the flesh of emoting beings. When the being ceases to radiate emotion, the Man-Thing's body ceases production of acid, and secretes a mild, soapy mucus that tends to neutralize the acid. The Man-Thing will only attack a being that emotionally provokes him. | Abilities = * Biochemistry: Ted Sallis was a noted biochemist. * X'zelzi'ohr: When Man-Thing was granted speech again he spoke the language of X'zelzi'ohr , the universal language. Everyone heard him in a way they were accustomed to, meaning he spoke "normal" to the likes of Satana and Moonstone, but was concise and to the point for Ghost, a lewd Englishman to Mr. Hyde, and a total thug to Boomerang. | Strength = * Able to lift at least 2000 pounds but has fought foes as powerful as the Hulk so at times his strength may be able to increase past this. | Weaknesses = The Man-Thing is dependent on the swamp environment for vitality; if removed for a significant length of time, he lapses in dormancy.. | Equipment = None. | Transportation = Tends to wander using own feet. Hank Pym, as part of the Thunderbolts under Luke Cage, installed a device in Man-Thing that uses his connection to the Nexus of All Realities to allow the Thunderbolts to teleport anywhere in the world. Man-Thing does not control or steer the teleport (Pym's technology does), but he must travel with it. | Weapons = Uses claws to slash at opponents or uses acid secretions triggered by fear. | Notes = None. | Trivia = * Sometimes compared to DC Comics' Swamp Thing who debuted in June–July, 1971, who were both compared to the Heap who debuted in December, 1942. | CustomSection1 = Recommended Readings | CustomText1 = *Fear #13; 19 *Giant-Size Man-Thing #4 *Man-Thing #1; 12, 16-22. *Midnight Sons Unlimited Vol 1, No. 8 January 1995; A Kynd Of Magick; Featuring: Scarlet Witch *Marvel Team-Up Vol 1, No. 4 December 1997 *Marvel Comics Presents Vol 1, No. 1-12 1988; Elements of Terror | Links = * Man-Thing profile at Wikipedia * Man-Thing profile at the Marvel Directory * Man-Thing profile at Toonopedia }} Category:Acid Generation Category:Botanopathy Category:Empaths Category:Immortals Category:Teleporters Category:Multilingual Category:Plant Form Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Nexus of All Realities Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Collector's Museum Category:Sallis Family Category:Mute Characters Category:Empire State University Faculty